


【616盾冬】十九岁

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Social Homophobia, Underage - Freeform, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 一个傻白甜的思春少年吧唧，时间设定在美国队长与巴基#623之后。圣诞快乐~！摸鱼是第一生产力！！





	

“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

少年深深吸了一口，点着了卷烟，贪恋而惬意地呼出一口气之后将那用粗劣而鲜艳的红色锡纸包裹着，印着“1944圣诞特供”的奢侈品从铁栅栏间给他的朋友递了过去。

单人禁闭室唯一的铁窗开在门上，超过五点五英尺的高度，托罗踮起脚也看不见他朋友的脸，只看到巴基的手从栅栏间伸出来，不耐烦地抢走了那支烟。这盟军里面最刺头的，叫将军都气得无可奈何的少年兵凶猛地狠吸了一口烟，脊背重重地靠在铁门上，发出哐当一声。

“好消息是什么，让我猜猜，队长搞定了将军，要把我捞出去过圣诞？”

“差不多。”托罗笑了一声，也靠在铁门外面，他能听出他的朋友凶巴巴的声音里面满满的喜悦。

“我都猜得到。”没劲，他都能想象出巴基在禁闭室里这样嘟哝着，耸了耸肩，却是一脸开心笑容的模样。“那坏消息呢？你还能有什么坏消息带给我？就算是将军也不能随随便便就把我赶出军队。”

“明明是你没有命令擅自跑去救人，还跟将军顶嘴在先……要不是队长，你这样是会上军事法庭的呀。”

“喂，你这个不讲义气的家伙！”巴基不满地踹了一下禁闭室的铁门。“明明我们一起去的！只有我一个人被关禁闭，你还说我！”

“第一，我是被你拉去的。第二，我从来不跟长官顶嘴。第三，我受伤了呀。”托罗晃了晃自己还打着石膏的胳膊。

虽然门另一边的巴基看不见他的小伙伴，但他的声音还是明显低下来了。“行啦，这次算我不好。”

“别说这个了。你还想听我带的消息吗？”

“怎么了？”

“事实上……还真有可能把你调出军队。”听着巴基闷闷的声音，托罗叹了口气。“还记得上次我们救回来的那名特工吧，他其实是FBI的人。现在他的联络人到我们营地来了，是一名少校……将军把你推荐给了他。”

“操！”巴基的声音一下子拔高了，他又在里面重重地踢了一脚铁门，“你怎么知道的？有多少人知道这事？”

“……小声点！”托罗差点跳起来，左顾右盼了一番，幸好卫兵似乎是已经走远了，并没有出现在门口，总算对得起他上供的那包圣诞特供香烟。“我不小心偷听到的！队长还不知道呢。”

想起将军对霍克少校吹嘘“巴基是我们这儿最棒的小伙子”时那愉快的语气，托罗觉得这次大概他真是被巴基气得狠了。“拜托，伙计，看在我胳膊还吊着而且给你带了圣诞礼物的份上，让队长去解决这事，别再闯祸了好吗。”

“你就是觉得大人们才靠谱嘛。”

巴基不满地嘀咕了一句，不过看在托罗的胳膊份上他没再说什么，将抽掉一半的香烟又给他的朋友递了出来。

“你的份也有。”托罗不客气地接了过来，告诉巴基，“队长去给你领回来的，有巧克力、姜饼和真正的火腿肉！”

“说不定是从上次世界大战的物资仓库里扫出来的姜饼人。”巴基发出了愉快的嘲笑声。

 

圣诞大餐比男孩们预想的要丰盛得多。有巧克力和姜饼屋，从美国空运过来的小甜饼像手榴弹的外壳一样坚硬；有罐头豆汤和火腿，不是烂糟糟的斯帕姆，真正的火腿肉在铁皮炉上泛着鲜嫩的油光；有两瓶也许是从英国人那里搞到的威士忌；甚至还有葡萄干布丁，在十二月的战场上他们到底是从哪里弄到这种柔软、甜蜜、不可思议的黏糊糊的东西的？

大人们，史蒂夫、吉姆、洛根和尼克·弗瑞——他和他的队伍在圣诞前夜穿越碉堡群和积雪的松林，从敌后带回了情报。他们一边传递着酒瓶，一边交换着对战局的看法。男孩们喝的是橘子汽水，来自美国，空军快递，但巴基可不太喜欢这个。

“我们十九岁了。”他抱怨着，伸手去拿史蒂夫手里的酒瓶。美国队长笑着将威士忌举高到了男孩拿不到的位置。“没错，明年你就到能合法饮酒的年龄了。”

“这太奇怪了！他们给十六岁的男孩发枪上战场杀人，却要等到二十岁才准许他喝酒！”巴基抗议着，史蒂夫苦涩地笑了一下，伸手温柔地拍了拍他的肩。

“也许明年战争就能结束啦。”他用巴基最讨厌的，哄小孩子一样的口气说着。“盟军已经包围了德国人，他们再撑不了一年了。你很快就可以回家，光荣退役，跟母亲和妹妹团聚。你是一个在欧洲战场上打满全场的老兵，国家会送你去上大学……”

“你要抛弃我吗？忘恩负义的家伙。”巴基白了他的队长一眼，用那种他习以为常的，坚定而轻松的语气说，“我是不会离开你去其他任何地方的。”

“搞不好你还真会。”洛根走过来，从史蒂夫手里拿过了酒瓶，看着男孩说。巴基和史蒂夫都转过头来。“嘿，你们都在装作不知道吗？将军给FBI外派的霍克少校写了推荐信，认为这孩子是个‘杰出的士兵，有着超常的战斗天赋，经受过严格训练，并且勇敢坚毅，富于牺牲和冒险精神。他具有一切成为优秀特工所必须的素质。’”他学着将军的声音，用热情的官样套话将那堆溢美之词一股脑倒在巴基头上。然后总结道：“所以，如果战争结束之后你退役的话，说不定立马就会被FBI招募……或者不用等到退役，只要上头乐意，直接就会把你的军籍转过去……”

“我，不会离开队长，去任何地方的。”男孩腾地一下站了起来，将橘子汽水重重砸在地上。他没有喝酒，脸却被火光映得通红，双手握拳，脊背弓起，像只踩了尾巴的猫一样怒视着面前的男人。

“……好吧。”洛根抬了抬手表示投降，“可你得知道我说的是实话对吧，”他说话的时候眼睛看向依然坐在那里的史蒂夫，“虽然这孩子有时候看上去像你的小跟班之类的……可他是个注册在籍的职业军人，他们还真能调走他。如果你没打算让他走的话，你……”

“我要去睡觉了！”

巴基大声打断了洛根的话，然后冲出了他们聚餐的帐篷，路上一脚踢飞了史蒂夫靠在箱子上的盾牌，发出巨大的响声。

 

十二月底的北海边上真冷啊，巴基漫无目的地在营地边上溜达着，寻找着被掩埋在积雪下的枯枝，将它们一根一根地踩断。树枝在雪底下发出干枯、微弱的碎裂声。

所以大家都知道了，他想。史蒂夫也知道了，史蒂夫并不想他留下来。

洛根真是个让人讨厌的家伙啊。

曾经……曾经他可以坦然地、毫不在乎地把自己的想法对史蒂夫说出来。休想扔下我，没有我你不行的吧，美国队长身边总会需要一个巴基，除了我最好的朋友身边我还能去哪儿呢？

然后就史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，又像是有点害羞，他移开眼光，像宠着小孩子那样摸了摸他的头……

为什么现在就不行了呢。一阵强烈而莫名的冲动和沮丧交织着涌上心头，少年有点难过地想。

今晚是圣诞前夜，没有歌声，盟军和德军的战线上都是一片安宁的静谧。他走在被铁丝网和漆黑松林围绕的营地边缘，回头望去，士兵们为了庆祝圣诞节而点起的星星点点的篝火闪耀着柔和的红光，像家一样温暖。

他看到史蒂夫从那个方向朝他跑来。

“巴基。”

他站定了，看着史蒂夫朝他伸出手来，握住他的肩膀。“这里太冷了，我们回去吧？”

“……你一点都不想让我跟你回去。”

少年压低了嗓音，想让自己听上去理智淡定一点，然而没用，到第二句话时那青春期男孩子特有的激烈高扬的声音就伴随着他自己也说不上来的怨恨或是委屈，爆发出来。“你就是不想要我跟在你身边！”

“因为我年纪太小，没有超级血清也没有变种人的能力，对你的战斗没有帮助吗？因为我总是热血上头、横冲直撞，被敌人抓住然后让你来救吗？因为我总是顶撞上级、不听命令，把事情搞砸让你擦屁股吗？还是因为你那老古板的、可笑的责任感和负罪感？”他对着他的长官大喊大叫，挥舞着双手，凶得像是一头站了起来的小公熊。“睁开你的眼睛好好看看，史蒂夫！我，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我是职业军人的儿子，从小在军营里摸着枪长大。不管我的父亲有没有牺牲，成年之后我都一定会参军的，这是我唯一的志愿！”（“你还小……”史蒂夫试图说话，立即就被少年激烈的声音打断了）“——你以为是你把我带上战场，带到最危险的地方去的吗？才不是呢！告诉你史蒂夫，如果没有你，我也许现在就在这条对德国人的包围线上的哪个散兵坑里，或者太平洋上的哪条船的甲板下面，又或者是靠近东南亚的哪个到处都是蚊虫热得要死的小岛上，跟几十、几百、几千个和我一个年纪的‘孩子’们一起，美军里面十八九岁的男孩子到处都是！然后哪天，敌人的一发炮弹过来，在我们中间炸开，轰，我们就都死掉了！也许等不到44年早就已经死掉了！”

他满意地看着金发男人的脸色在有着明亮月光的雪地里变得冷硬严肃，他高大的身影像是一块黑色的石头。他知道打击什么地方最能戳中男人的痛处，他了解他，就像史蒂夫同样地了解他一样。在这一刻了解到这一点并不能带给他胜利的喜悦，他咬着嘴唇，声音因为过于激烈而开始颤抖，那些哽在喉头的连串的话语仍然像打字机的子弹一样喷出来，词不达意、无理取闹、乱七八糟。

“我见过地狱啊，史蒂夫，不止是你，我也经历过战争、闯进过纳粹集中营、见过地狱啊！这么多人都在地狱里，每时每刻都有人在死去，我们唯一能做的事情不就是为他们而战，为他们而死吗。有这么多，这么多跟我一样大的男孩都在为国奋战、浴血牺牲，可是你却总是想着把我放到安全的地方去！好好的保护起来！”他抽了抽气，一阵夹着雪花的冷风打在他火烫的脸上，那股炽热的、捉摸不定的情绪在少年胸膛里翻滚着，叫他不管不顾，越发觉得自己委屈起来。“是你训练我，让我能从残酷的战斗中活下来，可是我并不是离开你就活不下去呀！去军校也好、去别的部队也好、去FBI也好，你以为没有人想要我吗？我想跟着你，就只是因为我想留在你身边啊！”

男孩说完了，胸口还在激烈不定地上下起伏着，喘息着。他知道自己说出了可怕的话，但是他不在乎。他的声音太大了，最后的话语回响在雪地和松林里，震动着干枯的树枝，簌簌抖落下今夜的积雪。

像北风呼号着卷过树林，像海浪轰鸣着撞上礁石，他的声音回荡着，回荡着，终于在男人高大的身影和明亮的蓝眼睛面前消失无踪。美国队长的目光凝视着他，他像是一堵沉默的墙，叫少年心里尖叫呼啸着的火焰扑灭在上面。

熄灭的火焰在他的胸口紧紧地烧着，将他的呼吸抓得更紧了。

“你做的是正确的事，巴基。”美国队长终于开口说话，是啊，美国队长。“你拯救了无辜的人，我很希望我当时也能在那里——”

“正确的事也不一定是别人希望你会做的事。”巴基说，他的声音终于完全低沉下来了。“就像将军他不在乎无辜的人，也不在乎我们的人，他只在乎命令、条例、组织系统、权威……就像你也不在乎我做了正确的事，而只想做对我来说最好的事，对吗，史蒂夫？”

“……我……巴基，这不是……我……抛开私人情感来说，你不管从哪方面都是对的……但是……”史蒂夫的声音难得地结巴起来，巴基明白他想说什么了，他不想再听下去。这并不是一件正确的事，起码对于军队、对于法庭、对于社会道德和绝大多数人来说都是这样。这就是一件关乎私人情感的事。这是一件可怕的、致命的事——他突然想明白了什么。

可是那又怎么样呢？他转过身，向着他们的帐篷走去，史蒂夫沉默地跟在他的后面。这是一个月光很好的平静安宁的夜晚，任何黑暗中的动静都无所遁形。可是那又怎么样呢？没有人能让他离开史蒂夫身边，没有人。

 

“晚上好，霍克少校。”

“……这可真是个惊喜，巴基。”少校放下笔，在配合地举起手之前摊开了面前的信纸，让那个年轻的、几乎与黑暗融为一体的正将匕首架在他脖子上的突袭者能够清楚地看见写了一半的推荐信。“将军说你只受过两个月的特工训练，但你的潜行能力远超出我的想象。真庆幸你是我们的人。”

“那可不一定。”少年压低了声音说，他听上去像个真正的杀手一样冷酷无情，却又还带着一点青涩的细嫩。“叫我巴恩斯。”

“好的，好的。巴恩斯先生，巴恩斯中士。”那个瘦削、长着黑色头发和鹰隼一样的眼睛的男人发出了可恶的笑声。“那么，你的队长和你谈过了吗？关于你接下来的职业规划的事情。”

“我不会去做穿这身制服以外的任何事情。”男孩恶狠狠地、不假思索地说，少校又发出了那种呵呵的笑声，好像他很有把握说服巴基一样。“你应该知道什么对你更好，孩子。也许你还太小，但你的队长很清楚。战争就要结束啦，总统不再需要一个小孩子在美国队长身边来号召青少年们高中一毕业就入伍当兵。是做一个吉祥物，一个漫画书里的小伙伴接受八岁以下孩子的欢呼呢，还是将你的天赋投身到我们的秘密而伟大的工作中来，做一个真正为祖国出力奉献的战士……”

“战士？从珍珠港开始，我已经在战场上呆了四年，而你每年总有那么十个月坐在办公室里面，并且觉得自己不停的在大西洋两岸间飞来飞去就已经很忙碌了？少校先生。我见过的战争和死亡，杀掉的敌人和缴获的纪念品，都比你多得多——比你所想的要多得多！”

少年的声音冰冷而凶狠。“将军讨厌我这个刺头，想把我赶出他的军队。而你呢？你和你的调查局，是单纯只对我这个人感兴趣，还是自以为你们发现了什么不得了的东西？”

“你真是聪明，巴恩斯。”少校的声音这次是真的显得惊讶了。“但就像将军说的那样，你唯一的缺点是冲动，不是吗？”

巴基的匕首在他脖子上紧了紧，这个FBI的家伙真难缠，如果现在他手下是个德国佬的话，一定早就招供了。“你想说什么？”

“你觉得这个发现怎么样？‘巴基绝不会离开他的队长’，真是个感人至深的大标题啊。”男人笑起来，因为他感觉到少年的匕首在他脖颈的皮肤上颤抖。“每个男人都想成为美国队长，可我们的巴恩斯先生只想一辈子做他的小跟班？不，只要是跟在他身边就行。为此他可以违抗命令、威胁FBI探员，上军事法庭，对吗？而他的队长呢，会用同样的、不讲道理的护短来回报他。比起任务和命令，他更重视的是你的安全，对吗？我们当然有理由怀疑，这是一种基于私人情感的，不应当存在于军队中的关系……”

少校的声音低了下来，变得黑暗了，却又像是回复了一开始那种轻松、夸张、尽在掌握的感觉。“可你还是个孩子啊。我的上帝，1941年，跟美国队长在一起的时候你才十六岁？史蒂夫罗杰斯多大？他比你大六岁，还是七岁……”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！！”巴基猛地松开了男人颈上的匕首但下一瞬间他已经从正面突袭过来，匕首的尖端和少年燃烧着愤怒的目光一起狠狠地抵在男人的喉结上。一滴血沁了出来。“你他妈的给我闭上你狗屎一样的臭嘴！你这个狗娘养的卑鄙无耻的只会用你那从被炸烂了的粪坑里面挖出来的脑子编排荒唐无稽恶意中伤的谣言下流杂种！队长他是一个伟大的战士，一个真正的爱国者！你们！……”

“……但那并无损于他爱你，和你爱他，对吗。”

少校猛地提高了声音，皮肤被划开，血从匕首的尖端滴下来，但他的声音里有一种奇异而镇定的，混合了同情、嘲弄与得意洋洋的柔软。“你们爱着彼此，可对我们来说，这与同性恋倾向并没有什么区别。”

巴基的手指松开了，匕首哐当一声落到桌面上。那少年半跪在桌上，像一头会吃人的小野兽似的，脊背弓得紧紧的，发白的手指挖进木头里，他看向他的时候，眼睛看上去很平静，像是含着泪水，又像是含着火焰。

“您是一位少校，军衔比我高了八级。但在这里，在奥尔登堡宿营地，会有一万种办法让一个外来者在圣诞节的晚上死掉。死于酗酒之后的严寒，死于车辆的意外事故，死于德国特工之手，或者是在军队里面说了不该说的话得罪了什么人，被人把肠子从屁眼里掏出来勒住脖子悬挂在树上再把大便塞进嘴里。”男孩可怕地微笑着，从桌子上拿走了那封推荐信。“您是来自FBI的直属探员，但我和队长仅仅从总统那里直接接受命令。您的建议，我会认真考虑的。我的提醒，希望您也能考虑一下。”

“晚安，霍克少校。圣诞节愉快。”

 

“我很遗憾。”美国队长站在将军的办公桌前，他站得笔直，双手背在背后，一脸公事公办的遗憾表情。“虽然不知道有什么紧急事件，但霍克少校不应该在大雪天驱车离开营地的，路太滑了。”

“他开车出去了吗？”将军抬起头来，盯着史蒂夫，他的鼻子被冻红了，这放在一个严肃的高阶军官身上显得很滑稽。

“他出去了。”

史蒂夫确定地点了点头。将军盯着他的眼睛。他们就这样对视了半分钟。

“没错，当初是我把那孩子推荐给你的。”最后将军认输了，他垂下头来看着桌上的文件，低声咕哝着。“现在想来，也许那并不是一个好主意。”

“那挺好的。”史蒂夫微笑着，他此刻的微笑是如此真实，发自内心。“我与巴基合作得很愉快，在整个盟军里面，也不会有第二个像他这样好的搭档了。”

“我就当你什么都没说。”将军叹了口气。“只是一场车祸……让那群坐办公室的混蛋自己头疼去吧。”

“非常感谢您……也感谢您对巴基的宽容。”

“不！我一点也不想宽容他。”将军搁下笔，断然拒绝了史蒂夫的感谢。“我参军三十多年了，不知道见过多少他这样的士兵。忠诚、热情、勇敢，但是冲动、固执、不服从命令。他们当中绝大部分的人都死了。”

“当然，巴基比他们都要聪明，也比他们都更有战斗天赋。但他最大的幸运，也许是遇见了你。只有你能够训练他，教育他，培养他，并且保护他。”

“但那真的是他的幸运吗？战争就要结束了，你们还会继续做美国队长和巴基吗？到那时候，离开了军营，面对着媒体，巴基的年纪一天天长大，他已经是个很受女孩子欢迎的大小伙子了……到那时候，你们要怎么办呢。”

“也许去乡下吧。”史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛微微发亮，他的笑容看上去有一点梦幻和黯淡。“也许去新泽西，或者宾夕法尼亚？去乡下买一个农场，买一间房子，远离人群，穿上制服的时候，我们是美国队长和巴基，脱下制服之后，我们可以在那里生活……也许永不曝光我们的身份，让他们以为这身制服下面每隔几年就会换两个人，美国队长和巴基是美国人的战斗精神的象征，但从无人知晓史蒂夫罗杰斯与詹姆斯巴恩斯是谁，他们默默无闻，逐渐老去，直到有一天他们真的不得不将这身制服交给别人，直到有一天人们遗忘了美国队长和巴基……也许没有那么多以后，在这个战场上我们随时可能会死，每天都有和巴基差不多大的男孩为国家流尽最后一滴血。也许等不到战争结束，我就已经死了……”

“你们还早着呢。”将军打断了他越来越诗意的描述，拿起军官们的圣诞雪茄，深深吸了一口。“等我们都死掉之后，你们两个年轻人也还能活很久，说不定能活到下个世纪去呢。”

“借您吉言。”史蒂夫笑了笑。他看了一眼桌上的时钟。“那么，我先告辞了。”

将军抽着烟，在云雾缭绕中点了点头。

 

下半夜的时候，史蒂夫在营地附近的松林里找到了巴基。

被士兵们砍倒，最后却又没有被装饰成圣诞树的木材堆成了一座小小的山，圣诞节的休假之后，很快会有人把这些木头拖进营地，变成辅助燃料和各种工具。现在这座小山上落满了一层干净的白雪，少年抱着膝盖，埋着头，蹲坐在木头堆上面，细细的新雪已经盖住了他爬上去的脚印。

“FBI不会把你调走了。”史蒂夫仰起脸，对着蹲在上面的少年说。“那位霍克少校喝多了，之后开车出营地，雪地路滑，他遇上了车祸。我们怀疑是德国间谍干的，FBI忙着追查这事，不会再来管你了。”

“那你呢？”巴基小声地问，“你会希望我调走吗？”

“我确实这样想过。”史蒂夫笑了笑。“但我并不想。”

为什么？巴基想问，但又觉得他用不着问。

“不是我干的……”

沉默了一会之后，少年开口说。

“我没有弄坏他的车子，但我确实吓唬了一下他。其实，其实我也想这么做的。”他抽了一下鼻子，声音变得咬牙切齿起来。“我讨厌那家伙，我恨他！如果有必要的话我会干的，史蒂夫，我会这么干的！”

“那是个混蛋，他想把我们分开，他想让把我调去FBI，他威胁我——他想利用我！利用我来控制你！他要说我们有同性恋倾向！他要毁了你！他要让美国队长身败名裂！”他的声音渐渐变得愤怒而疯狂，甚至有点不像巴基了——不像那个胆大包天又滑头的坏小子了。他的眼睛睁得大大的，从上往下，俯视着史蒂夫，他的眼睛里面盈满了泪水，一滴一滴地滑落下来，打在雪地上。“史蒂夫，你——你有同性恋倾向吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答他的话，他向着巴基伸出了手，张开怀抱。“下来。”

他仰视着巴基，注视着他的男孩，那双蓝色的眼睛在稀薄的月光下面闪耀着热切的、温暖的笑意。“下来。到我这里来。”他又重复了一遍。美国队长张开的，有力的臂膀和坚实的胸肌都充满了诱惑，男孩发出一声小小的呜咽。

他抹了一把脸，站起来，一言不发地朝着史蒂夫的方向跳下去。投进那温暖、厚实的怀抱里。

他的男孩像是一朵勇敢地旋转着飘落、坠落的雪花，落进他的臂弯。史蒂夫接住了他，他闭着眼睛，感觉到少年灼热的体温，急促的呼吸和湿润的面颊。男孩的嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，冰冷、柔软、甜美芬芳，像一朵雪地里的玫瑰花。

 

END.


End file.
